Highlander: In the Shadow of Death
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: A Misterious Meeting Between two Immortals in a remote town in Scotland could lead too the greatest enemy one immortal has ever faced. Set in 1947 leading to Highlander Endgame


_**Late July 1947**_

**The rain storm had seemed too last for days, washing all the deadwood out of the same town in northern Scotland, few people could understand why he kept coming back too this place, for years always booking the same room, always drinking the same drinks. Slowly he took off his boots and placed his feet on the table next to the large window as he looked out over the small town. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the small chair as he drew a deep breath and took a drink from the bottle scotch whiskey in his left hand. He could feel the slight burn as he spoke softly.**

"**Now this is Heaven"**

**His eyes opened slowly as a voice came from the open door, a soft female voice that seemed too have a soothing effect on him.**

"**I trust the room is as you ordered sir?"**

"**It's perfect. Thank you Ms Tyler, can you have another bottle sent up to me? Let me know when my guest arrives?"**

"**As you wish sir one bottle of Glenfiddich, preparations have been made however I can't for the lift of me think what you do here. You show up once a year for the past ten years, you put your feet up, clean us out of our whiskey stores and leave, occasionally you are visited by the same man"**

"**Ms Tyler as per our arrangement, my business is my own. I pay you and your establishment double the rates for the few nights I spend here"**

"**Of course, forgive me sir, I will be back shortly with your third bottle"**

**Fifteen minutes pasted until the woman returned to his door with two bottles of scotch, a slight smile appeared on the man's face as he looked at the bottles.**

"**Sir we have an 18 yr old bottle, however I found this one in the back of the stores, I believe it may better suit you"**

**Graciously he took the bottle and examined it closely; trails of dust could be seen on the dark oddly shaped bottle.**

"**Why Ms Tyler, you've been holding on me, this is older then the both of us. Almost 100 years, I'll take them both, place them on my bill please and thank you"**

"**Of course, your guest contacted us a few moments ago, his plane has just landed and he will be here with in the hour"**

"**Thank you"**

**The hour pasted quickly in the rain soaked town as he sat on the chair and drank his whiskey slowly. For a moment he became lost in his thoughts as he leaned back. His eyes became heavy as the familiar sense came over him, with a slight smile he stood and walked too the door, upon opening the door he saw a large man with hat and raincoat dripping onto the hardwood floor.**

"**Why do you insist on meeting in this god's forsaken place every ten years?"**

"**It's has a certain charm, plus it's the only place you can get a good scotch!"**

"**Agreed old friend"**

**With a slight smile the large man entered and placed his hat on coat on a hook behind the door as his host handed him a glass.**

"**Be careful with that one, it packs a punch"**

**He took a large drink from the glass and smiled slightly as felt the burn from the drink, his voice became harsh and muffled as he whispered.**

"**Wow!…"**

**Upon clearing his throat he continued.**

"… **So I take it everything is set?"**

"**Everything is as ordered, Ms Tyler has taken care of things as usual"**

"**We've been coming here for over ten years, I assume she has noticed something a little odd?"**

"**She knows what we are, and has sworn too keep the secret to her grave"**

**Of course is it Adam now or Methos?"**

"**Actually the name on the register is Gaius Julius"**

"**Ahh. You still hold a passion for the old days I see, glad you haven't changed much"**

"**Or you old friend"**

**Once again they took a large drink from the glass as Methos slumped back down in his chair, with a casual awareness of who was in the room with him he closed his eyes and breathed deeply and spoke with a quiet voice.**

"**It is good too see you again old friend. By the way I looked into that immortal you asked about, it seems that the two of you have a long history… teacher, friend, brother… clansman. Why are you keeping an eye on him?"**

"**I have my reasons"**

"**If you want my help, tell me!"**

**Methos opened his eyes and looked directly at his old friend, his hair was immaculately combed back not a follicle out of place, yet his eyes could show all the heartache and sorrow of ten life times of pain and loss, something Methos had seen in far too many of his own kind.**

"**For five hundred years I have been followed by a curse, it stalks me like a predator, around every corner yet just out of reach everyone I've known or loved has died violently, He is the only one who has been untouched by this curse"**

"**We lead violent lives old friend, some of that is bound too spill over"**

"**No Methos, this is different… only two people on this damned planet remain untouched by this course… he is one, would you like too meet the other?"**

**With a questioning look Methos stood and smiled. As his friend opened the door, ready to grab the nearest sharp object his hand relaxed as a young frightened girl entered the room.**

"**Rachel, this is Methos"**

**Huddling up to the leg of her friend she peered around and nodded nervously.**

"**A child?"**

"**I found her a few years ago during the war, frightened, hiding under the bodies of what was her family.."**

"**But a child?"**

"**She knows what I am, what we are. In some way it has given her comfort to know that I am here to stay"**

"**And what if you fall in challenge?"**

**His eyes locked on Methos as a cold look came over him as he placed his hand on Rachel's long blonde hair.**

"**Then I would consider it a personal favour if you would take her and raise her as your own"**

**With a slow nod Methos stepped forward and extended his hand to the young girl.**

"**Nice to meet you Rachel, I am Methos"**

**Her voice was low and soft as she spoke with a perfect yet delicate English accent, a voice that made the oldest immortal smile as they shook hands.**

**The night passed swiftly into the morning as the Immortals drank and talked threw the night until dawn as Methos and his friend looked down on the sleeping girl.**

"**Let her sleep, it is best she does not see this"**

**With a smile the two men walk from the room and down the stairs, it was only a short walk to the chapel across the street. As they entered they walked too the side and lit one candle each and bowed to prey.**

"**For you my wee bonnie Heather, happy birthday. Take care of her you over dressed haggis!"**

**With a look to the immortal too his left, Methos spoke quietly as his friend prayed.**

"**Connor, we have another problem, there is someone else out there, worse then the Kurgan, and getting stronger by the day, he feeds upon immortals like a hunger never before seen. I believe soon not even you can stand against him"**

**With tired eyes, Connor looked up ant Methos and spoke with anger Methos had never seen from this usually calm immortal.**

"**Just give me the name Methos, I'll do the rest"**

"**This one is different, the rules are nothing too him, no one has seen his face and lived, not even a name"**

"**Find him…"**

"**There is one thing, a friend of a friend said he has three crosses on his heel!"**

_**Story By G.W. Ryan…**_


End file.
